Many aircraft use actuators in systems that provide additional stability or assist pilot operation. For example, an aircraft can include an Automatic Flight Control System (AFCS) to augment pilot operation of the aircraft and communicate pilot input to components of the aircraft. In some cases, actuators are designed to limit instability or unwanted movement upon actuator failure. For example, an actuator can be designed to remain fixed upon detection of a failure of the actuator, so that unwanted or erroneous actuator outputs are not transmitted to other components.